Tis Bad Luck to Bring a Woman Aboard Sir
by Sare K
Summary: When a young stowaway comes to Port Royal looking for adventure, she finds it in a famed ship. NOT A JACKOC FIC. REVIEW!
1. Arden

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Sparrow, the Black Pearl, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann....oh just read it. You know I don't own anything (damned mouse!).  
  
Arden Hawkins stepped out of the hold of the ship carefully. She hadn't been seen during the voyage, and she didn't intend on being seen then. As she made her way out she watched the merchants carrying their wares out to be sold on the streets of Port Royal. Arden thanked her lucky stars that she had even made it this far. If she had been caught, she'd have been tossed overboard....or worse.  
  
On the streets Arden noticed that people were giving her odd looks. She went over and glanced in a puddle left by some careless servant bringing in water. Her long, dark red hair was filthy, as was her face. While hiding on the merchant ship she had been forced to hide in a coalbin so she wouldn't be detected. That was apparent because of the dark streaks on her face. As she sat up she noticed a ship docked away from the others. This ship was far more grand than the merchant vessel she had stowed away upon. Its prow was painted in a dark blue trimmed with gold. The sails were creamy white, while the gold lettering flashed Dauntless. Being a curious person, Arden decided to take a closer look.  
  
As she approached The Dauntless Arden saw two men guarding. They didn't look like they particularly liked this position, but held it just the same. As she drew near the larger one came up to her.  
  
"'Ey there missie!" he said. "You can't be comin' up 'ere. No civilians is allowed 'ere." Arden smiled winningly at the soldier. He didn't seem too worried about this girl. She was probably some girl who borrowed her brother's clothes and wanted to wander around.  
  
"So sorry, Sir," Arden said. "I wasn't aware that this was off limits to...civilians. I just wanted to look at the pretty ship...Dauntless is it?" He nodded. The smaller man came up to her as well. He was smaller than the first soldier, but still a bit taller than Arden. "Look 'ere Miss," the smaller one said, "you're going to 'ave to go on now. You don't want to get yourself into trouble now, do you?" Arden grinned.  
  
"No," she said, "I don't feel like trouble. I just wanted to have a look at the ship, that's all." The men seemed to believe her. Arden was about to walk away scott-free when a much more distinguished man in a blue uniform and white wig came up to her, followed by more red-coats and another man in blue.  
  
"Mr. Murtogg," he said "What seems to be the trouble here?" The larger man stepped forward and said, "Well Commodore Norrington, we was just guarding 'ere and this girl shows up sayin' she wants to see The Dauntless 'ere." Commodore Norrington nodded and looked at Arden.  
  
"And you Miss?" he asked. "What do you think you were doing here?" Arden looked at him for a second while trying to think of something to reply. She couldn't tell him the real reason why she was in Port Royal, too risky. She also couldn't make up some far-fetched tale, for this man looked smart enough to figure out if she was lying. If she told just the right amount of truth however....  
  
"I just arrived in Port Royal today Commodore," Arden said. "When I saw your ship, I thought it was amazing, so I decided to have a look." The Commodore looked the girl up and down. While he was sure he had never seen her before, he was also sure that she had a distinct look about her. He toyed with the idea that she was a beggar before replying.  
  
"Thank you Miss...Miss...." he faltered on the name. "Hawkins," Arden replied, extending her hand. "Arden Hawkins." She was sure the Commodore wouldn't recognize the name. But as he took her hand, his other one pulled up her right sleeve. There was nothing there. Several old bruises and scars that were livid on her skin, but not what he had been looking for.  
  
"Ah," he said with an embarrassed look. "I'm sorry Miss, I thought you were a pirate." Then he noticed her personal effects. "I'm not sure a sword and a pistol are quite proper for a lady...pirate," he said, emphasizing the word "pirate". As he reached for the pistol, he called for his assistant, a rodent-like man with even more curls in his wig.  
  
"Gillette, fetch some irons," the Commodore said. "I think this one needs a trip to the cells." When he reached for Arden's pistol, he saw that it was pointed at him. "If you don't mind Commodore," Arden said icily, "I'd rather like to keep my things. Mr. Gillette if you don't mind moving out of my way." She made the Commodore walk towards a bridge that was definitely filled with innocent men, women, and children before breaking off at a run."After her!" the Commodore yelled. "Watch for the people, but get the pirate!" Arden heard this and made for the town as fast as her legs would carry her.  
  
Arden passed by several buildings while she chose a place to hide. She was about to enter a building when she noticed that there were a few too many windows for her liking. She chose the one next door, which had none. When she got inside she saw an anvil, a workbench, some tools, and an odd contraption that was driven by a donkey. Some magnificent swords lined the walls. Arden was about to help herself to one of the nicer ones when she heard someone say, "I don't think you'll be wanting to do that Miss."  
  
**  
  
Elizabeth Turner eyed the young woman in her husband's blacksmith shop. She looked to be a couple of years younger than herself, with dark rusty brown hair and dark eyes. The girl looked up in surprise, but quickly recovered.  
  
"Now what makes ye think I don't want to do it?" the girl said. Elizabeth looked at her. She seemed a bit young for a pirate, but you never knew. Anyways this girl didn't look like she would be trifled with. "Now Miss," Elizabeth began, moving toward Arden, "when my husband returns he's not going to like the fact that one of his swords has been stolen. Now if you kindly don't mind..." She was stopped by Arden's pistol aimed at her head.  
  
**  
  
Will Turner was having an interesting day. First he had delivered a huge order to the Navy yard, only to hear that the Commodore himself had been threatened by a young pirate girl. He was sure that Elizabeth would love to hear the story. She did enjoy such things. Since the adventure with Barbossa and the Black Pearl they had loved sea voyages. They were married on the very ocean where they had met as children. Will laughed at the memory as he stepped into his blacksmith shop. His laughter died quickly as he surveyed the scene: Elizabeth was standing with a girl in front of her. The girl was pointing a pistol at his wife's head.  
  
"Now look Miss," Will started, but was quickly interrupted by Arden. "Now look nothing," she said. "Sir, if you don't mind, I'm going to make my quick escape. If either of you comes near me, I'll shoot your pretty wife!" She was about to make good on that promise of her escape when a glass bottle shattered on the back of her head.  
  
"Not smart to let someone sneak up on you, savvy?" 


	2. The Commodore and Haystacks

*See Previous Disclaimer*  
  
Arden sank to the floor as Captain Jack Sparrow stepped out from behind her. Elizabeth slowly released the breath that she had been holding while her husband finally relaxed. The roguish pirate peered down at the young girl in curiosity. He flipped her over with his foot so he could see her face. When her dark hair fell away a look came over Jack. Then he regained his drunken composure as Will stared down at the fallen girl.  
  
"Who is she?" said the blacksmith. Elizabeth looked down at the girl as well. "What is she doing here?" she said. All of a sudden a knock came at the door. "I suggest," Jack said, "that the bonny lass and myself adjourn to a hiding space while you talk to your guests, though from the looks of her it's the dear Commodore."Jack picked up Arden and hid while Elizabeth and Will went to answer the door. Sure enough, it was Commodore Norrington.  
  
"Ah," the Commodore said, "Mr. and Mrs. Turner. I hope you're well. I hope you don't mind the intrusion, but we're looking for a fugitive who might have come here to hide." Will and Elizabeth exchanged glances, but let the Commodore in anyway. They didn't exactly have a choice. Meanwhile, Jack had hidden in a nearby haystack but had remembered to cover Arden. He watched as Norrington walked around, never getting that pristine uniform dirtied, but looking just the same for the "fugitive". Jack figured that it was him that the Commodore was looking for.  
  
"This fugitive," said the Commodore, "caused me a great deal of trouble this morning." He looked around the shop, glancing around corners and peering up into the rafters. "Excuse me Commodore," said Elizabeth. "But who exactly is this fugitive?" The Commodore smiled at her in a knowing way. "Ah Mrs. Turner," he said, "but a pirate. Not just any pirate, but a girl." When he had said "girl" the Commodore's voice had been bitter.  
  
"What makes you think that this girl is a pirate?" said Will. He was running his fingers through his dark hair, trying to think of something to do to get rid of Norrington. He realized that if Jack were caught, that he would go to the hangman. He also realized that it was Arden, not Jack, who the Commodore was looking for.  
  
"What makes me think she is a pirate is of no concern, Mr. Turner," snapped the Commodore. "My only interest is finding her." The Commodore was getting impatient now. He turned to the men that were waiting for him at the door. "Are you absolutely sure that she came in here?" he asked a soldier. The soldier nodded and said, "Aye sir. I saw 'er come in 'ere about two minutes before the blacksmith did." Norrington turned his searching eyes on Will.  
  
"Mr. Turner," said the Commodore. "Did a girl come in here?" Will's mind was racing. If he lied to Norrington, he could wind up in the noose, but if he told the truth, this girl could die. He couldn't make up his mind. Sensing the nervousness Elizabeth said, "A girl came in here shortly before Will did, but she left." Norrington looked at Elizabeth in surprise. "You let her leave?" he asked.  
  
"Commodore," Elizabeth said shortly, "when one is having a pistol pointed at one's head, one doesn't want to make trouble. I let her go so she wouldn't kill me. She went out towards the docks though." Commodore Norrington seemed to accept this and signaled for the soldiers to go to the docks. "I shall take my leave of you then," said Norrington. "Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Turner." He then left the shop.  
  
"About bloody time," said Jack Sparrow, as he moved himself and the girl pirate out of the haystack. "She's beginning to come around." It was true. Arden had begun to move around and moan. Suddenly her eyes opened. She surveyed her surroundings: the man and his wife (whom she had threatened) were staring at her. Also staring at her was a very familiar face.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow!" Arden said. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" She got to her feet and walked to Jack, staring him in the face. This was rather hard, for she was a good few inches shorter than him. Jack's kohl-lined eyes were filled with both slyness and confusion. Two things that were never good when concerning that particular pirate.  
  
"I think the question is," Jack replied, "is not what I'm doing here, but what you're doing here Miss Hawkins." Will and Elizabeth stared at both of them in shock. "Do you mean to say that you know this girl?" Will asked. Jack nodded. "How do you know her?" said Elizabeth. Understanding the meaning of her words, Arden burst out laughing.  
  
"Me?!" she said, trying hard to stop laughing. "One of Jack's strumpets?! That is the funniest thing I've heard all week. Me! A whore. Not likely Miss." Elizabeth and Will looked confused. Jack looked amused, but then he turned a serious eye (as serious as he could, that is) onto Arden. "Arden Hawkins," he said amusedly. "The last time I saw you must have been...."  
  
"A very long time ago Jack," said Arden. She directed her next sentence to the Turners. "I guess you're wondering who I am. I used to be a barmaid in Tortuga. There are usually only two paths that a woman could take on that stupid rock: I could have been a strumpet, or a pirate. I chose piracy." Elizabeth walked towards her, but stopped. "Why are you here then?" she asked. Arden sighed and sat down on a bench in the shop.  
  
"I came because I was looking for adventure," she said. "I came because the men in the taverns talked of only one pirate who would dare sneak to Port Royal. The man who fought the cursed pirate captain and won with the help of a blacksmith."Arden stood up. "I came so that I could be part of the crew of Jack Sparrow." After this long speech there was a silence. Will paced, Elizabeth looked at Arden, then at Jack. Arden herself seemed a little drained. Then....  
  
"Er, luv? That's Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack grinned cheekily. "So it's adventure you want then?" he said. "Well I've just the thing. You see I was coming here to visit dear William (he's a eunuch, y'see) and his lovely wife Elizabeth (unfortunately it would have never worked between us, darling) with a proposition." Will looked up in interest, his dark eyes fixed on Jack's. Elizabeth too looked excited at the prospect of an adventure. You could already see the anticipation of going somewhere where a corset was not required.  
  
"So Jack?" said Will. "What's this grand adventure?" Jack rubbed his hands together in a businesslike manner.  
  
"You see, dear Mr. Turner," Jack said. "The adventure is the lost treasure of...."  
  
*BWAHAHAHA. Cliffhangers are fun!!!* 


	3. Old Friends and Slight Banter From a Hel...

See Previous Disclaimer (i.e. Blame the mouse)  
  
"You see, dear Mr. Turner," Jack said. "The adventure is the lost treasure of Kieran the Fiery-eyed." At the blank stares he received from the group, Jack looked a little exasperated. Turning to Arden he said, "Well come on lass, you've lived in Tortuga all your life, you 'ought to understand how big this is." She still looked blank.  
  
"Well," Jack said, "I guess I'm going to have to explain it then. Kieran O'Connor was a fierce pirate. The reason they called 'im "Fiery-Eye is because his eyes seemed gold in the reflection of a blade. Deadly man, no one could touch 'im. When the King's Navy finally caught him, he claimed to have buried a treasure on a remote island. An island that even one who knew were Isla de Muerta was couldn't find it." The silence was so great you could have heard a cricket chirping. Jack had finished rubbing his hands together, and throughout the story had been gesturing drunkenly. Arden stood up.  
  
"So Jack," she said, "what you're trying to tell these fine people is that you want them to accompany you on a perilous and ridiculous adventure?" Jack nodded. "Aye," he said, "t'would make an interesting voyage. Let me tell you more about this." He was interrupted by some banging on the door. Luckily Will had remembered to lock the door before Jack came out of hiding, but Elizabeth stood up in alarm.  
  
"Open up, Turner!" came the Commodore's voice. "We know you've got her in there. And Sparrow too! Give them up and you won't be prosecuted!" Arden looked around. There were several places to run, but all seemed covered by the soldiers. She looked at the blacksmith in frustration.  
  
"Aren't there any other ways out of this bloody deathtrap?" she asked. Will looked around. "To the back!" he said. "They might not be there." The four people went to the door, the pirates staying slightly behind so as not to attract too much attention. The door was clear and Will opened it.  
  
"Come on," said Will. "Jack, is the Pearl docked nearby?" Jack nodded as they all exited. "She's docked beneath the cliffs," he said. The four made their escape through the town, hiding in every which way as soldiers came up towards them. Surprisingly they weren't caught. As they reached the cliffs Arden looked down both in fear and in wonder. Beneath her was a ship of great beauty. Her newly repaired white sails were visible in the sun, while the Jolly Roger was flying from the mast. Arden could see crew members running around the deck performing their duties. Behind the group they could see Commodore Norrington flanked by about twenty soldiers.  
  
"Well," Jack said, "I hope you all are prepared for the grand adventure. Now Miss Hawkins if you'd be so kind darling." Arden looked up confused, but before she could question Jack he had pushed her off the cliff towards the water. As she fell, Arden positioned herself into an awkward dive and met the ocean head on. As she hit the clear blue water she could see three other shapes come in after her. She quickly surfaced and followed Jack to the ropes which the crew had lowered for them. 


	4. The Story

*See Previous Disclaimer*  
  
"This hell-cat," she said, "found an interesting little mouse. And marriage, dear friend, I have found is quite the game." Jack laughed at this and replied, "A good tomcat is bound to beat a mouse any day, luv."  
  
"You forget Sparrow," Fiona said, "the mouse freed the lion..." She smiled a kind smile, "You know you stole my heart......" Her lips quirked into a slight frown and then lifted as if warmed suddenly, "he gave it back to me and his besides."  
  
"I don't expect you to feel sorry for me Jack," said Fiona, "nor would I want that. I only hope someday, you'll understand why love is not only reserved for your precious Pearl."  
  
"Now luv," Jack said, "you know your heart wasn't just what I wanted." He smiled his charming smile as his eyes flicked up and down. "Like my heart Jack," Fiona said, "it isn't mine to give to you." Jack still had a bit of a gleam in his eye. He clearly wasn't giving up here.  
  
"Well luv," he said, "your heart may belong to your...mouse, but you don't need a heart to have a little fun now..."   
  
A deep voice penetrated the heated conversation, "I'm afraid I won't I agree to that........" Jack's jaw dropped. Standing behind Fiona was a well built man in his twenties with hair of sand and fig-green eyes. The man continued, "By all means fun, but not with you, old chap."  
  
"Love, be nice..." Fiona reprimanded him, "Mr. Sparrow has just suffered a great shock." The man chuckled, his green eyes filled with amusement at the look on Jack's face. Jack looked like he had been struck by lightening as the man went on. "Oh," he replied, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder, "and what would that be." She smiled up into her husbands face," Alas, rejection." Jack at this point looked like he had just sat on a cat.  
  
The man pulled up a chair, sitting next to his glowing wife "So, Fi," he said, "aren't you going to introduce me to the man who seems so keen on stealing you away to a dark street corner?" Fiona was grinning by now. "But of course, unlike some, I do not forget my manners," she said eyeing Jack meaningfully,"Captain Jack Sparrow this is my husband, the mouse, Tobias." Jack's eyes widened as Tobias's hand crept up her leg, "I need somethin' bloody more than this ta drink."  
  
  
  
Jack got up more drunkenly than usual and stopped a passing bar maid, "I'm a handsome fellow, ain't I?" The pretty bar wench looked at him oddly.  
  
"Oh god, I'm losing me charms!"  
  
****  
  
While Jack was...reminiscing Will and Elizabeth were sitting at their table, Elizabeth keeping as far away from the rum as was possible. They watched the girl turn Jack down, and then saw a man come up and chat with them. They saw bar fights and strumpets. While Will drank his rum his wife looked around. She saw women with very few clothes approaching pirates. She saw men drink themselves into oblivion. She saw Arden at the bar itself. She seemed at home there, drinking her rum. She was a solemn drinker apparently. Then Elizabeth saw Arden rise and go toward the back of the tavern.  
  
"Will," Elizabeth said, "I'm going after Arden. I'll be back in a moment." Will didn't look pleased, but he nodded. Slipping past the men with their stares and their pinches, Elizabeth went toward the hall that Arden had disappeared down. It was a dark, dingy hall with very little light. She saw a door with a light underneath and heard the voices of a couple of women. She was about to knock when a strumpet tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to jump with fright.  
  
"Well, missie," the strumpet said, "What ye be doin' 'ere?" Elizabeth stammered, at a loss for words. When she finally recovered her voice she said, "My friend came down here, I was looking for her." The woman was about her own age, though covered in makeup and a very low- cut dress. She smiled at Elizabeth with her cracked and painted red mouth.  
  
"Well now dearie," she said. "You can just wait 'ere with us 'till your friend comes back."  
  
Not sure how to refuse, Elizabeth followed the girl into the room. Inside were some chairs and even more strumpets. All of them looked like they would have seduced Jack in about ten seconds. The thought of this made Elizabeth chuckle. The sound of the strumpet's voice got Elizabeth out of her reverie.  
  
"Now dearie," she said, "you didn't come 'ere all by yer onesies did you?" Elizabeth shook her head. "No," she said, "I came with my husband." At this all of the girls in the room laughed uproariously. "No really," said a blond in the corner, "yer 'usband? And is this 'usband a pirate?" When Elizabeth nodded again the whole room erupted with laughter.  
  
"Now," said the first woman, "let me tell you about a woman who fell in love with a pirate. You know what story I'm talkin' about girls, don't ye?" All of them nodded, and the woman began.  
  
****  
  
Claire was the most renowned of all the women on the island of Tortuga. Men would flock from miles just to catch a glimpse of her fiery red hair, her white skin, and her emerald green eyes. She was never without a client. Sometimes men would line up in the inn where she peddled her wares. She met some of the most fearsome pirates in the world. No one knew where she had come from, she was just there. Her greatest friend was a woman named Sarah Miller. Sarah had a small boy, which wasn't surprising considering her profession. The boy's name was Julian.  
  
About two years after Claire had set up shop, she too had a child. This child was the pride and joy in her heart, though she didn't look like her mother. This child's hair was so dark a red that it was almost brown. Her eyes were so dark a brown that they were almost black with hints of green in them. Her skin was tanned like many of those on the island. But her mother thought her the most beautiful child in the world.   
  
Claire kept her profession, but whenever she had a man to see her she sent the little girl away to Sarah and Julian for the night. One night a stranger came to see her. The girl never got to see his face for she was bustled out of the room so fast. The child stayed with her mother's friend for over a week before she was allowed back. The man was gone, but her mother seemed a little frightened.   
  
Two days had passed, and Claire was sitting and talking with Sarah while the children played. The four year old daughter did well with the six year old boy Julian. They played hide and seek through the two rooms. It was the girl's turn to be 'it', so she counted as high as she could and went to look for Julian. When she got to her mother's room she saw men in red coats there. Her mother and Sarah were pressed against the wall, shaking in fear. A man in blue was shouting at Claire.  
  
"Where is he you stupid girl?!" the man screamed. "You are defending a pirate, you idiot whore, just tell me where he is." Claire stood her ground and shook her head. The man in blue took out a pistol and aimed it at Sarah. The girl hiding closed her eyes so she didn't have to see what happened. BANG! Sarah fell to the floor, her eyes staring heavenward.  
  
"Now you see," said the soldier, "what will happen when I am disobeyed." His eyes were blazing. "Now for the last time you STUPID GIRL," he screamed. "WHERE IS THE PIRATE?!"  
  
Claire shook her head and held it high. She closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see the pistol raised for her. BANG!  
  
****  
  
"And so the soldier killed her, and...." The strumpet stopped. All eyes turned towards the door, including Elizabeth's. In the doorway was Arden, and her eyes were blazing.  
  
"Well?" she said, her voice deadly quiet. Not a soul spoke. "Well?" she said again. "Why don't you finish the story?" Her voice was raising now. "Why don't you tell her what happened next? About how after Claire Hawkins was dead, the soldier took her daughter, questioned her, beat her senseless, and dumped her overboard!" She was screaming now. "Tell her what happened to my mother!"  
  
The women didn't dare to speak as Arden said this, and when she stopped they stared at her. Arden motioned for Elizabeth to come with her and the two girls exited the cramped room. Elizabeth followed Arden back through the dark hallway, the pinches, all the way back to the table. Bewildered, she sat back down with Will.  
  
*****  
  
Arden stalked through the crowded tavern back to her seat. As she was walking, a man grabbed her from around the waist and tried to pull her out of the tavern. Unable to struggle because her arms were pinioned, the man got her out. He held a dagger to her throat and said, "Just what I need, a fresh whore." Arden closed her eyes expecting the worst when....  
  
"I don't think that's very nice mate..."  
  
**This chapter is dedicated to the creator of Fiona, 'cause she wrote all Fiona's lines ** 


	5. Old Friends, Alleyways, and Paradise

*See Previous Disclaimer*  
  
"I don't think that's very nice mate," said the young man that was standing right behind the pirate holding the knife. Arden slowly opened her eyes. In front of her was a man a couple of years older than herself. His hair was dark as night with very dark eyes. His hair was curly and unkempt, not quite reaching his shoulders. He was also a good few inches taller than Arden's attacker. The pirate looked even more evil and disgruntled as he said, "Go get your own strumpet, kid." The man brought out a pistol and pointed it at the pirate's head.  
  
"I don't think Captain Jack Sparrow would like his newest crewmember to be treated like some whore," said the man. Immediately the older man dropped the knife. "She's Sparrow's?" he asked. The younger one nodded. Without another word the older pirate went back into the tavern to find a wench.  
  
"You alright Miss Hawkins?" the man asked. Arden nodded. She rubbed her neck and looked up at her rescuer. "Pretty good luck that you came around when you did, eh?" she said. The man shrugged. "I just don't like watching old friends of mine getting treated like scum is all," he said casually. Arden, however, stopped dead. She looked at the man for about two seconds before...  
  
"Julian?" she said in shock. Julian nodded, grinning unabashedly at his friend. He didn't have long to grin because no sooner had he nodded, Arden jumped on him in a bone-crushing hug.  
  
"How the Hell are you, mate?" she asked. After about two seconds she realized that her friend couldn't breathe. She quickly let go of him so he could answer. "Well," Julian began, "I'm doing good at the moment. I got a good job on a good ship. After the incident that orphaned us I started working as a cabin boy. About six months ago I got a position on the Black Pearl." Arden's jaw dropped.  
  
"The Black Pearl?" she said. "But I didn't see you! I 'aven't seen you!" Julian's eyes had a mischievous sparkle to them, one that Arden knew all too well. "Ahh," Julian said, "but you didn't look in the crow's nest. That's me job. I'm the lookout." The pair walked around for a bit, then they rounded a corner to the side entrance of the tavern when they saw a couple in a...passionate embrace in the alley.  
  
"'Scuse me," said Arden, the she realized who it was. "Will? Elizabeth?" The pair spun around, blushing furiously. Julian couldn't hold in his laughter and Arden just looked stunned. "Now," she said, "that's something I'd expect from Jack any day. Not you two!" The Turners looked more than slightly embarrassed as the four walked into the tavern. There they saw yet another....embrace in a hall. There was their captain, proving that he was handsome, and hadn't lost his touch. The Turners, Arden, and Julian all headed back to the Pearl, laughing hysterically.  
  
When they reached the ship, Arden said, "Why don't you two go off to yourselves now." And they did.  
  
****  
  
"I can't believe it," said Arden. "We're on the same ship." Julian nodded. The two of them had climbed up to the crow's nest and were looking up at the stars. It was a throwback to a thing they used to do as children. Julian looked over at Arden. "You ever find out who the soldier was looking for?" he asked. Arden shook her head. "Didn't want to," she replied. "Doesn't really matter now does it?"Julian shrugged. "Ever see 'im again?" Arden shook her head. Then she sat up.  
  
"How'd you get away?" she asked. Julian sat up too and replied, "It was my hiding place. We were playing hide and seek, remember?" Arden nodded. "Well," he continued, "I was hiding in the broom closet in my mother's room, so they never found me." He was silent, then, "How did you survive? I mean I've heard the stories, but they never say how you lived." Arden's eyes glittered strangely as she spoke.  
  
"I'm not sure why I didn't drown," she said. "All I remember is being thrown off the ship. It was pretty close to land. I must have passed out. When I woke up, I was on the dock and Jack Sparrow was looking at me." Julian sat up straighter. "Sparrow?" he asked. "The Captain found you?" Arden nodded.  
  
"He knew who I was too," she continued. "He said he knew my mother. When he heard she was dead he took me to a tavern. The owner's wife took me in and she raised me to be a barmaid. When I tired of that I stowed aboard a merchant ship and came to Port Royal to find Jack." At Julian's questioning look she explained, "I wanted to be a pirate. I wanted to be on the best ship I could, so I thought why not the Pearl." Julian nodded.  
  
The two remained silent for the remainder of the night. They didn't even realize when they fell asleep on the crow's nest.   
  
****  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow woke the next morning in a bed that was not his own. This was a common occurrence in his life. He pushed past the girl on the bed and found his clothes where he'd dropped them the night before. He looked out the dirty window at the sun. It was still early morning. Early enough to leave without waking the girl. He grabbed his effects...and his hat and made it out of the tavern. When he approached the ship he sensed that something was amiss. Looking up in the crow's nest, he saw not one, but two heads up there. Taking out his telescope he realized that it was Julian and Arden, sound asleep.  
  
Grinning he made his way down to the galley, stopping once to peek in at the Turners. The minute he did, he wished he hadn't. Checking in the crew's quarters, he saw that every man was accounted for, many waking up and preparing for the next day. Anamaria was already up trying to shift Gibbs out of his hammock.  
  
"Get up you lazy sod!" she said angrily. Jack smiled. Anamaria was not a morning person.  
  
****  
  
Will and Elizabeth Turner woke up after a very busy night. They could hear the sounds of the crew moving above them, but for some reason they had no desire to move from where they were. They just lay in the serenity of the moment, smiling at each other. Their serenity was broken by a knock at the door.  
  
"Will," came Jack's voice from behind the door, "I do hope your wife is decent, actually I don't, but either way I'm about to open the door." They got the hint. Both Mr. and Mrs. Turner were decent when Jack came swaggering in. Looking at the bed and the sheepish couple, Jack stifled a laugh.  
  
"Looks like you two were, er, busy last night," he said with a sly look toward Will. Elizabeth turned an unnatural shade of purple and Will looked slightly annoyed. "You know Jack," Will said, "if there's a reason you're down here, I'd really like to know." Jack grinned at the disgruntled blacksmith.  
  
"I came," Jack said, "to ask your lovely wife," he motioned towards Elizabeth, "if she would become ship's cook, temporarily." Elizabeth was about to answer when Jack continued, "Of course you don't actually have a choice in the matter Elizabeth. I just thought I'd tell you that there are some very hungry pirates up there, so I'd get to the kitchen quick, savvy?" He stayed just long enough to see the angry look on Elizabeth's face, then ducked out and closed the door before he could be hit by her husband's shoe.  
  
*****  
  
Arden woke to the sun in her face. She was lying in the crow's nest looking up at the sky. Turning to look at who was next to her she saw Julian leaning against the mast, grinning at her.  
  
"Well, it's about time," he said. "I thought you'd stay asleep all day!" Arden kicked him and got up. Looking over the rail she saw the crew bustling about with their duties. Looking at the helm she saw Jack standing at the wheel. Looking past the helm she saw the ocean. It was crystal blue, the sun shining off of the water like diamonds. The ocean seemed like paradise...  
  
"Miss Hawkins!" Arden was shaken out of her reverie by a voice below. Looking down she saw Jack grinning up at her with a mischievous look on his face. "If you and Mr. Miller aren't busy missie," he said slyly, "I wonder if you'd come down and do your duties." Arden glared at him in annoyance. She climbed down the ladder and when she reached the deck she walked toward the helm.  
  
"Now what," she said in an annoyed tone, "were you implying Jack?" Jack grinned and swaggered in his usual fashion. "I was implying," he said, "that you and our lookout had a bit more fun than me last night, and that isn't allowed." He would have continued more, but he was silenced by the hand that hit him really hard on the shoulder (Arden was too short to hit the back of his head, and she wasn't the slapping type). He grinned as Arden stalked toward the galley.  
  
*****  
  
Elizabeth Turner was having a rough time preparing the noontime meal for the crew. There was plenty of food, just not much to do with it. She thought about the previous night in the tavern. *So Arden's mother was killed by the Navy...* Elizabeth thought. *That's interesting....I wonder who they were looking for...* Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of a person approaching. It was Arden.  
  
"Morning Elizabeth," she said. "Thought you might want some help with the food. I know pirates can be a bit...er...ravenous when it comes to the eatables." Elizabeth nodded. The two girls set to work on the food, Elizabeth peeling potatoes and Arden working on a base for a soup of sorts. Elizabeth's fingers moved clumsily with the knife. Even though she adopted the life of the wife of a blacksmith, Governor Swann insisted that his daughter and son-in-law dine with him in the evenings. In short, Elizabeth didn't know how to cook properly. Arden, however, moved through the food with ease, picking out the best pieces to go into what looked like a crude stew. Remembering her previous thoughts Elizabeth spoke.  
  
"Arden?" she asked. "What happened to you...you know, after the death of you mother?" Arden stopped what she was doing, her hands frozen, about to drop something into the pot. "I was thrown into the water like a piece of garbage," she said. "We were pretty close to shore and I must have floated near the beach." She didn't look at the older girl as she continued, "From what I gather I was carried to a tavern. When I woke up, Jack Sparrow was hovering over me." At this Elizabeth's jaw dropped.  
  
"Jack?" she asked. Arden nodded. "Aye," she said. "He knew who I was as well. He told the owner of the tavern of my...predicament and the man took me in. He was married, luckily, and his wife taught me what I should know about being a barmaid." She looked at Elizabeth.   
  
"When I was a bit older," Arden continued, "the pirates taught me to fence. They thought it odd, a young lass wanting to fight. It amused them. I bested all of them. It took time, though." Elizabeth stared, lost in thought.  
  
"Did you ever find out who killed your mother?" she asked. Arden shook her head. "No," she said. "But if I ever meet him again, I'll make sure my name is the last he ever hears."  
  
***************  
  
A/N: If this story gets Mary-Sueish in any respect, inform me immediately so I can shoot myself in the bloody foot. Also, I'd like to thank those who reviewed, and the dear creator of Fiona for reminding me to update. Just to remind you...Julian is the boy whose mother was a friend of Arden's mother. There is no Jack/Arden romance in this story (sorry mates). Actually, there is no Jack/Anyone romance in this story. 


	6. The Duel

*See Previous Disclaimer*  
  
"No," Arden said. "But if I ever meet him again, I'll make sure my name is the last he ever hears." Elizabeth remained silent for a bit, then the two girls set about making the food.  
  
*****  
  
When the food was finally ready the crew of the Black Pearl sat down awaiting the meal with anticipation. Working on a ship like that worked up quite an appetite. All looked toward the kitchen as Elizabeth and Arden came out carrying a large pot filled with a stew-like mixture and a tin filled with bread. The two girls sat down with the other pirates, Elizabeth choosing to sit with her husband and Arden choosing to sit across from them next to Julian. The crew was talking animatedly, all but Mr. Cotton, whose parrot was doing the talking for him.  
  
"So Jack," Will said. "What more do you have to tell us of this treasure?" Jack smiled his sly and mischievous smile. "The treasure, Mr. Turner," Jack said, "is located on a small island, the location to which nobody knows." Arden rolled her eyes. "Yes we know that, Jack," she said. "But what of it? What's so great about this treasure?" Jack now looked excited, like a small child who was given something sweet. "The treasure," he said, "is supposedly fourscore the size of the cursed treasure of Cortez." The jaws of the four people listening to him dropped. "Sixty times the size?" said Elizabeth in sheer wonder. Jack nodded. There was no more said about the treasure as the rest of them finished the meal.  
  
*****  
  
Will Turner was accustomed to practicing his fencing three hours a day. For such labors, Jack called him a eunuch, which he didn't like very much. But still the man practiced. He made calculated moves while fighting an invisible foe. He nearly jumped three feet in the air when someone called his name.  
  
"Fancy having someone fight you?" said Arden. The blacksmith nodded, wanting to see how well this girl could fight. The proposition alerted Jack as well, and the captain swaggered down to see what was happening. Arden took out a sword and made the ready stance. Will looked worried.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to go easy on you?" he asked with concern. The girl shook her head. They began to fight, Arden matching Will's blows each time. You could tell the blacksmith was holding himself back, and this infuriated Arden. She made her blows quicker, forcing the swordsman to use the potential that everyone knew that he had. They parried and thrust, each time narrowly injuring the other. The entire crew was watching them in interest. Julian had come down from the crow's nest and watched his friend fight with wonder.  
  
The two people were so caught up in what was happening, that Arden didn't see the loose board right behind her. She stumbled, and Will, not realizing she had lost her balance, accidentally nicked her left wrist, which she hadn't guarded in her fall. She winced and fell backward. Will instantly dropped the sword and ran to look at the wound. Jack also came forward, followed by Julian.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Will with concern. Arden nodded saying, "I'm fine, don't fuss!"  
  
Will pushed up her sleeve revealing a slight slash on the underside of her forearm and a small bird-shaped tattoo right below it. "What is that?" Will asked. Arden, not saying a word, shoved her sleeve down and ran towards the galley, her face bright red. Jack looked after her as Julian followed his friend down.  
  
"Tis the mark of the child of a pirate," Jack said. "Some strumpets used to their children so that a pirate wouldn't harm them, thinking it might be his own. It doesn't usually work, but some still do it."  
  
*****  
  
"Arden!" Julian said, catching up with his friend. Arden spun around. "I couldn't beat him," she said. "I couldn't." Julian smiled at her kindly. "No problems, mate," he said. "How about you and me, right now, hm?" Arden nodded. She wanted to see what her friend had learned since becoming a pirate. Their fight began much like the previous one had. The two parried and thrust, catching their blades which shone in the lantern light.  
  
Arden was getting the upper hand in this fight. She parried with the cold and calculated moves that came with growing up around swordsmen. Years of watching men fight in brawls and duels had taught her well. Julian seemed to be well-trained too. His blade flashed in the light while it caught hers in short parries. He knew that she could beat him at the rate he was going, but he held back, wanting to see how well she could fight. Years of living with pirates had taught him better than any brawl could. In truth, he had learned to fence from any man that would teach him. As Arden gained the upper hand, Julian suddenly switched tactics, putting all of his potential and skill into this fight. Soon it was he who was winning the fight. Arden fought as hard as she knew how to keep from being driven back.  
  
Arden was getting frustrated. Now Julian switched back to the way he had fought before. He wanted to tease her, to see where her drive was coming from. He knew he could beat her, but first he wanted to see her fight. Arden was clearly a talented swordsman, anyone could see that. She lacked the training and practice that it took to beat people like Will Turner or even Julian. The skills she had learned had kept her alive, but they weren't enough to beat her friend in a duel.  
  
"Come on lass," Julian said teasingly. "Is that the best you can do?" Arden swung her blade hard, anger etching her features. They fought each other with growing strength. Julian kept his banter up, wanting anger to be the driving force that made her fight, but soon he found that he was fighting for his life. He put all his strength into his sword as he fought to drive her back. Eventually he got the upper hand. He drove the girl backwards, knocking the sword out of her hands and pinning her back against the wall. Both of them panted, the energy draining from their duel.  
  
"If this is what you wanted," said Arden, "you could have picked an easier way." Julian smiled. His dark eyes were on hers. He looked his friend up and down, taking in her small form, her rust colored hair, and her dark eyes, shining in the light. "You've grown up, lass," he said. Arden looked back at him, completely exhausted. "Thanks, mate," she said. "You too. Now would you mind getting off of me?" Julian smiled, his eyes twinkling in mischief.  
  
"Now why would I want to do that?" he said. He leaned forward, his lips brushing hers in a hesitant, exploratory kiss. She started to kiss him back when he pulled away. She looked at him questioningly. "That was interesting," he said before leaning forward and kissing her again. That kiss was deeper, but still a little bit hesitant. Both of them unsure as to what they were doing, they were caught up in the heat of the moment. None of them realized when the door to the galley started to open...  
  
*****  
  
"So how is it that you met Arden, Jack?" Will asked. Jack was standing at the helm of his precious ship. "Well," he replied, "I had just gotten me ship taken by Barbossa and had just returned to Tortuga to get....provisions when I looked into the water and spied this dress floating in the water. Turns out it was a girl." Elizabeth looked slightly puzzled.  
  
"But Arden said you knew who she was," she said. Jack replied, "Aye, that I did. I didn't know her, but her mother was....well known in the taverns of Tortuga." The Turners understood his meaning. "Her mother was killed by Commodore Steven Lancaster..." he said, his voice filled with hatred. Elizabeth interrupted. "Admiral Lancaster?" she asked. "Why he's in Port Royal. He's staying at my father's palace." A dark look crossed Jack's face. "That man," he said, "is worse than any pirate (with the exception of Barbossa, o' course). While looking for pirates, anyone who stood in 'is path went down. He was the bloody scourge of piracy before Norrington even heard of the Caribbean."The three remained silent for a moment. Then the normally jaunty look returned to Jack's face.   
  
"Now if you'll excuse us, Elizabeth," Jack said. "Your husband and I are overdue for a chat about this treasure and perhaps some rum. Young William, to the galley!" And so they set off for the galley. They climbed down the stairs and opened the door just in time to see Arden and Julian in the middle of doing exactly what Will and Elizabeth had been made fun of about the previous night. Jack cleared his throat loudly. "If you two don't mind," he said, "Will and I were going to discuss the treasure. I mean ye could take your fun someplace else, perhaps your cabin, Arden, or even mine, just mind you stay out of me rum."  
  
The pair turned bright red at the sound of Jack's voice and quickly retreated from the galley. They each went into their respective cabins and closed the door. Within two seconds they came back out and were kissing again in the hall. That kiss was more fleeting, and ended much sooner. "Later," Arden said with a secretive smile on her face.  
  
A/N: Ok, so I guess it's obvious that Arden and Julian are...together. For all of you Jack obsessives (and that one reader who I know says that Jack is hers) there WILL be a LITTLE bit of Jack romance. Not much mind you, but I will add some Jack romance because he's so damn hot!! 


	7. Explanations, Flashbacks, Revenge, and R...

Disclaimer: Ok, I know that Disney owns Jack and Co. And I know my friend wishes she owned Will. And I know my OTHER friend thinks she owns Jack. This could get interesting....  
  
"So Jack," Will asked, "what about this treasure? Where is this island?" Jack smiled his insane grin. "The location of the treasure," Jack said looking around, "is on a small island about three weeks from Port Royal and Tortuga." He whipped out a map and pointed out a small island in the midst of the Caribbean. "Now Mr. Turner," Jack said slyly, "I'd suggest that you and your bonny lass go and mimic the young members of the crew....You know, show her you're not a eunuch..." He dodged a hit to the back of the head and grinned at the glare that Will had just put on his face. The young blacksmith exited the galley muttering something about finding his wife.  
  
Jack Sparrow found himself alone in the galley. He walked to his cabin, silently thanking Arden for not taking his advice about adjourning there with Julian. He went to a nearby cupboard and took out a bottle of rum. He took a swig and grinned as the dark fiery liquid went down his throat. He settled himself on a chair and lost himself to his thoughts. He thought about the newest addition to his crew. That girl had a lot of potential as a fighter, anyone could see from the fight she and Will had had. And her and Julian? Now that was interesting. That girl definitely had a spark in her. Just like her mother.  
  
****FLASHBACK****  
  
At the bar of a dark and musty smelling bar in the depths of Tortuga sat a pirate. He looked young, a man in his prime. His dark hair was long, but not very. Some of it was braided and there were some beads in the braids. His brown eyes were rimmed with kohl and had a spark in them dulled only by the alcohol this man was consuming. The hand that clasped his flagon of rum had silver rings on it, while on his arm was a sign of a tattoo of a bird. On his head was a bandana topped off by a hat. He wore a sword and on his belt were a pistol and a compass. This man presented quite an interesting picture to the pair of emerald eyes that were watching him. The girl whom the eyes belonged to walked over to the bar and sat down next to the pirate. She was silent for a few moments until..  
  
"Going to stare at the bar all night luv?" It was the pirate next to her. She turned and replied, "No, I was just thinking." The stranger grinned, one or two gold teeth gleaming in the light. "Thinkin' 'bout what, luv?" he asked. "Because there are better things for you to do besides just thinkin' there all by your onesies." At this the girl smiled. She looked at the man in interest.  
  
"Who are you?" the girl asked. The man drew himself up a bit and replied, "The name's Jack Sparrow. The soon to be Captain Jack Sparrow." The girl looked amused. "Captain Jack Sparrow," she said. "Has a nice sort of ring to it." Sparrow grinned his mischievous grin at her.  
  
"No need for you to tell me your name, luv," he said. "You'd be Claire Hawkins, wouldn't you." Claire nodded. "You're quite famous on this island for your...talents." Claire blushed, but quickly recovered. "Are you expressing an interest Sparrow?" she asked. She received her by Jack's hand moving up her leg and another hand holding out several coins. "This enough luv?" he asked. She nodded, smiling as she led him up the stairs....  
  
****  
  
The second Claire closed the door of her small room, she found herself being pinned up against it. Jack bore down on her, his mouth crushing hers in a bruising kiss. She returned the kiss with equal ferocity stopping only when Jack left her mouth to look at her for a moment. "Don't worry Sparrow," she said. "You'll get your money's worth." She was immediately silenced by him kissing her again, one of his hands beginning to fiddle with the buttons on the front of her dress. Soon they were all undone and there she was, standing there in a shift and a corset, being pinned against the wall. She began unbuttoning Jack's vest, then moving on to his shirt, which was already open partially anyway. Soon both lay on the floor and she stopped kissing him to look for a moment. He was very tanned with several tattoos on various parts of his torso. A few jagged scars were on his arms, and the tattoo of a sparrow flying over the ocean was apparent. He did not have the brand that several pirates she had met had, but he would soon enough.  
  
"Like what you see, luv?" he asked grinning. "Perhaps," she said. He reached for his sword, causing her to draw in a breath suddenly. All he did, however, was slice through her corset strings. Soon that fell away as well. Jack quickly spun her around until her back was to the bed. Leaning back a little she fell backwards onto it with the pirate on top of her. His beads and baubles were shining by the light of a single candle that burned next to her bed. She grinned up at Jack.  
  
"Don't you think we're a little overdressed for this Captain?" she asked. At the use of the title, Jack laughed. "I agree, luv. But this light's bothering me too. He moved and right before he blew out the candle, he caught a glimpse of the girl bringing the shift above her head.  
  
********  
  
Jack Sparrow was drunk. It was a rare occasion that he was usually this drunk, but at this moment, he felt it. Ten bottles of rum stood in front of him, and the shattered remains of others lay on the floor to make way for the ones on the table. He had been drinking for hours and didn't look like would have stopped if he hadn't passed out. That was how Gibbs found him.   
  
"Cap'n?" Gibbs said. He walked over to Jack and shook him a little. No response. "Cap'n?" he tried again. No answer. Gibbs left the cabin and went down a couple of doors, knocking on one. "Will?" This time there was a response. Will Turner appeared a moment later looking quite disheveled, but that could have been from sleep.  
  
"What's the matter, Gibbs?" Will asked. Gibbs shrugged, "Jack passed out and won't wake. What do you propose to do?" Will looked a bit exasperated. "Gibbs, why don't you wake him up the way we woke you up?" Gibbs' face lit up. "Aye, that'll about do it," he said. Five minutes later it was a very wet and unhappy Jack Sparrow who woke up spluttering. He had been leaning back in his chair and now was on the floor.  
  
"BLOODY HELL!!!" Jack sat up looking at the very bemused Will Turner and Joshamee Gibbs standing in front of him. "Well that probably woke up the whole ship," said Will, holding in a laugh. Gibbs nodded. Jack gave them a death glare and they backed off...slightly. Wincing a great deal, Jack got off the floor and started to make his way toward his bed.  
  
"Whatever time it is," Jack said, "just tell Anamaria to man the helm for a while.....ye may want to use a different word though. Oh and tell the young Miss Hawkins and Mr. Miller to be keepin' their personal business out of the galley and in their cabins, savvy?" Will nodded, still holding back laughter.  
  
*******  
  
A/N: SORRY ABOUT THE OBSCENELY SHORT CHAPTER!!! Oh and the fact that I haven't updated in forever. Busy times, busy times. I switched schools and joined a musical so my time has been slightly nonexistant. Did anyone see Oscar Night? I did!! Did anyone fall asleep during Oscar Night? I did! 


	8. Author's Note, rantings, ideas, and of c...

Ok, this isn't a chapter, this is just to let you know that I'm not going to be writing chapters for this story of mine for about two more weeks. I'm doubting, by the serious lack of reviews (except for dear Reese Sparrow), that anyone's gonna notice, but oh well. I'm gonna probably write a new chapter between the 26th and the 27th, because that's when my Spring Break's gonna start and I've got a whole 2 weeks to worry about my story. I'm terribly sorry to those who were wanting more, but my life's sorta in a bind at the moment and I need all the sanity I can get. I will tell you that there might be the teeniest bit of angst in the next chapter, but I'm desperately wanting it to be a great deal of comedy from the world's greatest source (erm, Jack, cough, Jack). Sorry about that, just clearing my throat. Now while I'm taking this short hiatus, I do beg you all to read the wonderful Pirates Hilariosity (or however it's spelled) by dear Elf's Bonny Lass and Leanan Sidhe. If it weren't for Leanan, I wouldn't have had the courage to write, cheers! I've decided that the next chapter will not concentrate on Arden's little relationship w/ Julian (because, lets face it, I suck at writing romance) as much, but more on Arden herself (because, lets face it, the story's about her). She and Julian are NOT IN LOVE!! They are pirates, it's just the fact is that pirates did that sort of thing (I mean thousands of Fan Fictions have been written about Jack doing that sort of thing with countless girls). I'm just having two different people do it. They might fall in love as the story progresses (if the story progresses) but I haven't decided yet. Also, if anyone has questions about vocabulary, please leave them on the reviews and they will be on the next chapter. TA!!! 


	9. Fifteen Years Ago

Disclaimer: Imagine Mickey Mouse standing over you when you woke up and saying in that squeaky cartoon voice, "Captain Jack Sparrow is MINE!! MINE I TELL YOU!! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Now realize that that happened to me last night....Don't ask...  
  
Steven Lancaster was frustrated. He'd had the whore's brat on his ship for seven hours by now and she still wasn't telling him anything. He'd tried asking nicely, he'd tried pleading, now it was time to throw away the niceties and use force. He summoned his Lieutenant.  
  
"Davis," he said, "bring the girl to me please, and be smart about it." Davis bowed and exited with a "Yes sir." as his reply. Lancaster waited until the little one had been brought in. Her clothes were ragged and torn, her face was dirty and her hair was tangled, but she was beautiful. Lancaster could see that the girl hadn't inherited her mother's beauty, but possessed a dark one all her own. Banishing any good feelings he felt toward this innocent child, he approached her in a menacing stance.  
  
"Now I'm only going to ask you this once," he said angrily. "Where is the pirate that your mother saw the other day?" Little Arden looked at him trembling. He saw her lips moving but no sound came out. "Sorry?" he said cruelly. "I didn't quite catch that."  
  
"I dunno," she said swiftly. With her answer came the back of Lancaster's hand. The rings on his fingers cut the poor little girl's face. He could tell that the girl was trying to be brave and not cry, but there were tears welling up in the poor child's eyes as she said defiantly, "I dunno who you're talkin' about. I don't know nothin'." Angrily Lancaster lashed out at the child again.   
  
"You little brat," he said madly. "You little miniature whore. Yes that's all you are, that's all you'd ever be. You don't know anything, well if you can't give me the pirate, I'll give you what I'd give him!" With that he flat out punched the little girl. That blow knocked the child out and she just lay there breathing steadily, a single tear running from her eye. Lancaster again summoned his Lieutenant.  
  
"Davis," he said once Davis had arrived. "I want you to take this piece of flotsam and toss it overboard." Davis looked bewildered but complied with another "Yes sir.". He carefully picked up Arden and, taking her to the end of the ship closest to shore, dropped her in.  
  
********  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow had been having quite an eventful time in Tortuga. He'd been in several bar fights (most of which he'd won), just had a wonderful time with a particularly delightful strumpet known as Giselle, drunk four tankards of rum, and had just heard of the tale of the treasure to end all treasures, the famed Isla de Muerta. He was just making his way back to the Black Pearl when he heard shouting coming from the helm. One of his crewmembers, William Turner (known as Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill to all but Jack), was trying to get his attention.   
  
"Cap'n," Turner said, "there's summat in the water. I think it's someone." Jack made his way up to the ship. "Well Mr. Turner," said Jack, "if it's a someone, then 'e's probably got a good reason for bein' down there in the first place. What's so important?" Turner looked down in the water again. He finally got a good look at exactly what he was seeing in the moonlight.  
  
"Cap'n Sparrow!" Turner shouted. "It's a child! A little lassie floatin' in the water. She's been beaten up somethin' awful. She looks dead." That got Jack's attention. He went down in the water about chest deep until he came across the child's still form. Her hair was in dark red tangles and she was tanned by the Carribean sun. Her dress was torn quite a bit. There was also a cut on her lip and she had a black eye. He carried her to the ship where he and William Turner took a look.   
  
"'ho do you think she it Cap'n?" asked Turner concernedly. "Ye think she's got family? Wonder how she got all cut up and the like." Jack was looking at her, trying to figure out who this little one was. She didn't look any older than three or four, but she had received a beating worse than some pirates had received. Then he noticed something on the inside of her arm.  
  
"I know who this is Bill," said Jack. "This is the daughter of a strumpet. It's Claire Hawkins's child, Arden. I've seen 'er before." Turner looked at the girl with worry. "Miz 'awkins's daughter?" he said. "But why's she all cut up?" Jack looked at the little girl in wonder. "I dunno Bill, I dunno."  
  
******  
  
A/N: Sorry again for the short chapter. Also sorry for the lack of comedy. I just thought that there needed to be a chapter about Arden's past before we moved on to the actual plot (like the treasure) and the comedic relief (which is Jack). There might be some comedic relief in Will and Elizabeth as well, who knows...Don't question, just ask. 


	10. Author's note againsorry mates

Hurray for me! I'm back and ready to write something! Blame my muses (or lack thereof), a not so fun breakup, school transferring, the ex-boyfriend killing my computer, and about a million other things on my lack of posting but I AM BACK!!!


End file.
